Are you jealouse Sherlock Holmes?
by animefangirl28
Summary: John finds out that Sherlock left the wedding early and he doesn't know why so he comes back to the flat to see why and gets a strange answer from Sherlock that he never heard before. HINTS OF FLUFF and smut for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

The wedding took some of Sherlock's energy out of him, making the best man speech, and seeing who the killer was in John wedding.

But he just wanted to leave early since there was nothing for him in the wedding; it was just seeing John and Mary happy that they were together and finding out that they were going to have a child.

Before Sherlock can sulk in his chair in his favorite blue night gown, while shooting bullets into the wall he can hear his phone going off.

"This is Sherlock Holmes, please call back later I am too busy shooting my wall with a pistol, or in my mind palace with nicotine patches, please call back"

Before he could hang up, a familiar voice came up "you better not do any of those fucking things, Mrs. Hudson will put that on the rent like last time"

"Oh hello John, how's the honeymoon"

"ok first of all, we are not on our honeymoon due to the fact I found out my wife is pregnant, and second of all, did you not check your caller ID or something?"

"No I took it off after you left, I didn't need it, and I thought it was Mycroft calling to see if I have any leftover cake from the wedding"

There was a silent chuckle on the other line for a few minutes till John spoke up "well any way, I am going out shopping a bit for you and when I come to the flat I don't want to see you shooting holes into the fucking wall again"

"I can't make any promises" Sherlock replied before he hung up.

After John looked at his phone he turned to Mary "Mary, I'll be out for a bit, is there anything you want?"

She shook her head "no I'm good right now" before John can leave Mary spoke up again "John didn't you see Sherlock leave early at the wedding, maybe you can ask him why"

John thought for a second and remembered he was looking for him during the wedding "your right I'll ask him, and you relax while I'm gone" she gave him a thumbs up but before going back to watching crap telly.

**Later at the flat **

As John made his way up the stars he heard gunshot firing "oh hell no, not again"

John opened the door to see Sherlock shooting again "for god's sake Sherlock, I ask you not to shot again" he grabbed the gun out of Sherlock's hands and took out the bullets.

"Hello John it's nice to see you"

"Nice to see you and the new holes in the wall" he said placing down the groceries "want me to make you a cup of tea for you while I'm here?" Sherlock nodded

As John was setting down the kettle and spoke up "Sherlock, Mary told me you left the wedding early, is everything all right?"

"Of course John, I am all right" he snapped back really fast "ok Mr. grumpy" he said coming in with the tea and setting it down next to Sherlock.

John look at Sherlock to see he had his knees were up to his face hiding it "Sherlock are you alright, you don't do this normally?"

"I'm fine John" he muffled out

John put his hands to his hips "ok Spock, don't tell me, but I will stay here till you tell me"

John walked to his chair and sat down and called up Mary saying that he is going to stay the night because Sherlock is not being his self. John got up to grab him self some tea till he heard Sherlock muffle out something.

"I'm sorry Sherlock what did you say?" he heard another muffle, John put a hand to his ear "I'm sorry say that one more time"

Sherlock moved up his head up and shouted "MARY!" before putting his head down again.

John looked confused "what about Mary?"

Sherlock did another muffle but it was clear "because" John's eyebrow rose up "because what?"

Sherlock sighed "because I don't know if I can trust her right now and…I'm jealous"

John was in surprised, Sherlock Holmes, jealous? John got down on his knees and got in Sherlock's face "what kind of jealous?"

"There's only one kind of fucking jealous I have for you John"

"And what is that?" Sherlock got out of his position and whispered in John's ear "love" John's eyes widen with surprise and shock.

"But you deleted your feelings?"

"I know, but every time I see you, my feeling come back to you" John seemed surprised that Sherlock's feelings come back to him every time he sees John.

"So you're saying you're jealous of Mary and your confusing to me that you love me" Sherlock nodded "I love you John Watson" **end of chapter 1 **

**I decided to make this story into chapters hope you enjoy **


	2. Chapter 2

"But I don't understand Sherlock? How long have you had these feelings?"

Sherlock moved away from John "the day you saved me from the cab driver" John put his hands to his mouth "oh my god Sherlock, that long"

Sherlock nodded "yes, and this morning when you asked me to hold on to the ring while you had to go to the loo, I slip the ring on to my finger and imagined it was me walking to you and saying I do"

John shook his head "I-I-I'm Sherlock, but you know I'm not gay and I'm married now" John suddenly remembered of all of the other dates he had and Sherlock always getting in the way.

"I get it now before I married Mary, I was still dating you didn't want the girls to get near me did you" Sherlock nodded "I didn't want them near you because I was waiting for the right time to confuse to you John, because I really love you"

Jon sighed and sat back into his chair "this is really a lot to take in Sherlock, but I don't get it you said you're married to your work!" Sherlock moved in front of John "I can cheat on it"

John shook his head "no, no, I can't Sherlock, I'm fucking married, I can't cheat on Mary" he got up from his chair and was about to leave but Sherlock was hanging on him wining like a little kid "no, no, no John please, don't leave me please"

"Sherlock I'm not leaving you, I'm going home" John tried to get Sherlock to loosen his grip but Sherlock pushed him to the wall.

"Sherlock, what in the hell are you doing!?" Sherlock loosened John's belt and started to unzip his pants.

"SHERLOCK NO!" he slapped Sherlock on the cheek "NO, YOU ARE NOT GOING THERE!" Sherlock got on to his knees while holding his redden cheek, John can see that Sherlock was crying a bit.

John managed to calm down a bit and got down to Sherlock's level to apologize "Sherlock, I'm so sorry you just surprised me, I didn't mean to"

Sherlock shook his head "no it's my fault, I couldn't help it John"

"But why didn't you tell before I married Mary?"

"Because, I didn't know if this was my true feelings for you John, but when you dated all those women and later married Mary then I know, it was my true feelings for you"

John smiled and grabbed Sherlock's cheeks "silly, I had feelings for you too but I didn't know if you will accepted them or not" their lips smashed together and started feel happy.

As they came back for air, Sherlock asked "so you had feelings for me too?" John nodded "why did you think I kissed you?" Sherlock and John started to laugh really hard. After the long laugh they looked into each other's eyes and started to kiss.

Sherlock slowly put his tongue into John's mouth, and Sherlock can hear a deep moan and know it was John making it, as they came back for air again Sherlock asked "do think I can finish what I started?"

John looked down to look at his pants to see something growing "why the hell not" after he said that, Sherlock grabbed John and pushed him onto the couch.

Sherlock smiled and slowly took off John pants to expose his red underwear "love the underwear" he started to lick the bulge growing in the cloth.

John started to groan "Sherlock, stop teasing me" Sherlock smiled, he moved up to Johns neck and started to kiss it. "Sherlock be careful, I don't want to leave a mark, Mary will find it" John quickly said.

"Don't worry I won't leave anything" John can feel Sherlock's hand slowly slid into his creamy white jumper and started to play with him "have I ever told you that I love this Jumper?" Sherlock whispered into John's ear.

"No, have I ever told you, your purple shirt is really sexy?" he said in the middle of his rapid breaths

"Yes, I could always saw it in your eyes" Sherlock said as he slowly went down back to Johns pants. Sherlock slowly took off John's pants to expose him more "_oh, _you shaved; you remember I said I like my doctors clean shaven"

"Just stop teasing me and just fucking suck me"

"My pleaser" Sherlock started to lick the head and kissed it "_ah Sherlock_" Sherlock smiled and swallow it whole and started to suck. John started to cry out in pleaser screaming out Sherlock's name and he couldn't help thrusting into Sherlock while holding on to Sherlock's curls.

"_Ah oh my god Sherlock, that feels so good, please harder_" the two made eyes contact and it was like heaven, Sherlock swirled is tongue around John's member while John was moaning and screaming in pleaser

"AHHHHH Sherlock, that's feels amazing" Sherlock opened his mouth and started to lick the tip and put his hot mouth back on his member whole again.

"Oh Sherlock, that feels good" he said while his head went back on the couch and trusting hard into Sherlock's mouth while Sherlock was making moans that was causing vibrations to go up to John.

"Oh shit Sherlock, I'm going to come, I'm going to come" suddenly John let hot is hot seeds into Sherlock's mouth. After released all of him Sherlock got up to lick his lips "that was amazing Watson" john couldn't say anything but nodded.

Sherlock went to his room and back to bring a blanket and a pillow to the couch "let's sleep on the couch tonight" Sherlock moved John so he can have him lay on top of him.

As the two drifted off to sleep, John asked "are you happy we both confesses Sherlock?" Sherlock nodded "yes, I always wanted to confess to you" John smiled and nuzzled his head on Sherlock's chest.

"I'm not going to tell Mary thought, and this is going to be are last time we ever done it" Sherlock nodded with agreement "but I'm still going to stay with Mary Sherlock, for her, and our unborn baby" Sherlock looked at him funny.

"Oh shush Sherlock" John laughed before kissing Sherlock on the nose and drifting on to a deep, using Sherlock as a big comfy pillow.

Before Sherlock went into a deep sleep, he heard he had a text message from Mary.

_You confess to him? –MW_

_Yes, I hope you don't mind that we made out?-SH _

_I don't mind Sherlock-MW_

Sherlock smiled at the text and texted back thank you and gave John one last kiss before drifting off into a deep sleep.** End **

**Oh my god this felt so weird for me to make smut since it was my first time and plus I was surprised when I came back to the story to check on it got follows really fast. **

**Hope you enjoyed my first smut because this just felt awkward. **


End file.
